Mirwood Ranger Handbook: Equipment and Arms
The Equipment and Arms section of the Mirwood Ranger Handbook covers the uniforms, weapons, and equipment used by rangers of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. Introduction In order to be effective in combat and in the field, preparedness is key. A Ranger always dresses and arms himself in a way that will maximize his abilities. This readiness includes the uniforms by which a Ranger is commonly recognized and his range of deadly weapons and equipment. = Armor = ---- Rangers of Mirwood value the flexibility and durability of Elwynn's leathers, which offer light to moderate amounts of protection without impeding range of motion. The most defining and recognizable feature of a ranger's outfit is the green and brown hooded cloak awarded to each ranger upon their initiation into the Order. Pathfinder Rangers Pathfinder Rangers utilize rugged armor, preferring to fortify their defense with leather and, at times, plate. These rangers typically use the longbow as their primary weapon and strike at range unless the situation requires otherwise. The amount of leather and plate used makes them slightly less effective at melee range compared to their Infiltrator ''counterparts, and they lean towards the longbow as their weapon of choice. Pathfinder Mail.png|Pathfinder Ranger Armor (Mail) on Wowhead Infiltrator Rangers Compared to Pathfinders, an ''Infiltrator ''Ranger wears a lighter armor set of leathers and cloth. They are able to exercise a greater range of motion and typically prefer the Ranger Shortblades as their primary weapon. Their defense comes by having a quick and deadly offense, and they tend to strike most effectively at melee distance. Infiltrator Garb.png|Infiltrator Ranger Armor (Leather) on Wowhead Ranger Apprentice The Ranger Apprentice (or Scout) uniform is comprised of brown dyed leathers and cloths. Its neutral coloring allows for improved stealth, though it is often required that the Scout or Apprentice first shed his or her Stormwind blue tabard and cloak prior to scouting missions. The mix of materials gives its user both moderate protection and range of movement. Studded Leather.png|Scout Armor (Mail and Leather) on Wowhead = Weapons = ---- Rangers often use a spread of different weapons depending on the scope of their mission and personal preferences. A Ranger is always prepared for any situation, and below are some of the common weapons used and their purposes. Longbow The longbow is one of the primary weapons of the Ranger Order of Mirwood, though Ranger-Apprentices use recurve bows while in training. Rangers are trained to shoot and hit their targets from almost any distance and elevation and are known for their keen accuracy in doing so. Longbows are typically simple, wooden bows ranging sixty to a hundred inches tall, composed of a shaft of Elwynn yew. Ranger's Shortblade The Ranger's Shortblade is a broad-bladed knife, razor-sharp on one side and thick and heavy on the other. This blade provides lethal capabilities in close quarters or when the use of a longbow proves ineffective. Though it is balanced for throwing, it can be used to block a sword strike and is both a functional and flexible weapon. The Ranger's Shortblade is forged from steel that was carefully mined and prospected from the Wanduke mines in Westridge. Throwing Knife The throwing knife is a short blade with a thick, heavy grip, often kept in a double scabbard with a Ranger's Shortblade or housed elsewhere within quick reach. It is narrow at the hilt and tapers out to form a broad blade with the weight concentrated at the tip. Purposed for throwing, the extra width at the tip allows for a balance of weight that helps drive the knife into its target. Hatchet The hatchet (or hand axe) is a multi-purpose tool and weapon used in place of or in conjunction with a Ranger's Shortblade. Like the Ranger's Shortblade, it is often carried in the event of close quarter combat or when bow combat is ineffective or impossible. Unlike the Ranger's Shortblade, the hatchet can also be used for other tasks (e.g. to chop wood, as a hammer) and is often carried by Rangers for this reason. = Arrows = ---- As the longbow is the primary weapon of all Rangers, arrows are carried as ammunition. The variety of arrows (and arrowheads) carried often differ between individuals, as each type has a separate purpose. The type of arrows carried may depend on the mission or the individual Ranger. Standard Arrows Rangers often use a variety of arrows with different shaped arrowheads, each serving a separate purpose from the other. For example, the ''ranger's bodkin ''arrowhead is constructed of hardened metal in a simple square-spiked shape, used to pierce through plate armor, while the ''broadhead ''arrowheads are often used against lightly armored men or horses. Specialty Arrows The Rangers also utilize different specialty arrows, which are far more expensive and are carried in fewer quantities than standard arrows. Among these special arrows are ''incendiary arrows, which are primarily used to set fire to structures and oils traps, while p''oison-tipped arrows'' are dipped in poisons to inflict additional damage and injury over time. Several types of ''magic imbued arrows ''exist, crafted by the mages of Sarceline, and are activated via incantation before being fired. Category:Mirwood Ranger Handbook